Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to lacing or closure systems and their related components used alone or in combination with a variety of articles including footwear, closable bags, protective gear, other wearable articles, etc.
Description of the Related Art
There currently exist a number of mechanisms and methods for tightening articles. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improved tightening devices and methods.